


basorexia

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: Basorexia - An overwhelming urge to kiss.





	

It was autumn at the shrine again, which meant leaves would crumble away from their trees and hesitate in the air before settling in clusters on the ground, only to be crushed by shrine-goers underfoot. Which meant that more often than not, Nozomi got to be out the front of the shrine, broom in hand, ready to greet and meet all the shrine-goers with a soft hello or good afternoon. Some visitors came more often than others, though.

“Maki-chan,” Nozomi hummed, as the girl approached from behind. The footsteps stopped for a second, probably bewildered at just how Nozomi knew - but it wasn’t as fun when Maki knew all her secrets.

(Really, she’d just seen her out of the corner of her eye a minute or so ago)

“You always know,” the voice pouted, and Nozomi couldn’t stifle the grin that spread to her face - and when she turned to face Maki, the pout only deepened. Nozomi placed her hands over the girl’s cheeks, squeezing gently, whilst the other girl scuffed her shoes against the ground and shoved her hand in her pockets.

“You can’t sneak up on me at the shrine, you know. This is where my spiritual power is at it’s strongest,” Nozomi waggled her eyebrows, watched as the girl’s expression somehow sunk even further. She giggled as Maki rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, pout vanishing into something softer as she caught Nozomi’s hand with her own, trapped them. “I miss you, though. I hardly get to see you anymore.”

Nozomi watched the trembling of her lips, the fidgeting of her hands, the twitching at the corners of her mouth, the way which she switched which foot she leant her weight on every few seconds, and - ahah.

“You come and see me every week, sometimes more than that, though,” Nozomi teased, holding back a giggle as that certain something lit up in Maki’s eyes.

“It’s not the same! We used to see each other every day,” Maki said, not pouting but fidgeting and - honestly, it was a little adorable, but she’d eat a punch to the shoulder if she ever voiced that thought. “We used to - “

Nozomi tugged the girl by the hand, ducking behind the Komainu statue and taking Maki’s lips for her own - just for a moment, softly but surely.

“ - not do that,” Maki finished with an exhale and a squeak.


End file.
